The Upbringing
by RynAnn
Summary: A look at Guy's upbringing and the people and events that shape his character.  WIP.


Title: The Upbringing  
Author: Katieann217  
Synopsis: A look at the Gisborne's upbrining, and the events and people that shaped his character. WIP.  
Credits: I own Guy's parents and sister, everything else belongs to the BBC.

* * *

The Upbringing--Chapter One"The events of childhood do not pass, but repeat themselves like seasons of the year." --Eleanor Farjeon 

A little boy sat in the dark corner, his black hair wet and plastered to his pale forehead. His clothes were streaked with mud and he shifted uncomfortably as the crudely made floor beneath made a noise that could only be described as a shriek. As quietly as he could, the boy whipped his noise on his sleeve, something he was only comfortable doing in the dark, away from the ever watchful eyes of his mother. The snot on his arm glimmered in the moonlight that shone through the window, and upon seeing this, the boy felt dirty and common. He inspected his person, taking in the dirt underneath the fingernails and the numerous scratches over his legs. In the moments after his little skirmish he had been proud, though ready for punishment. It was worth it, he had decided as he'd tasted the blood in his mouth. Now, however, he was not so sure. But uncertainty was to be one of the greatest struggles of Guy Gisborne's life—it was a good thing he had gotten used to it so early on in life.

At first glance, one might find him to be just an ordinary child. His small stature and lanky body were just as the others his age. The same could be said of his hair, though wild and unkempt at the moment. No, what set Guy apart were his intense features. His eyes were an enchanting shade of blue, and while they squinted when he laughed and narrowed when he frowned, they were unique in the sense that they held a look of weariness that was unusual for a lad of seven. He'd inherited his mother's long slender nose, but his had been broken before and bore a small bump towards the top. His lips were thin and always appeared to be pressed together in a grim line. His black eyebrows constantly seemed to be at a downward angle. It was, in short, the face of a perpetually unhappy child. Of course, it was not the face itself that was talked about in the village, but rather the underlying cause of it.

The door opened and a sharp wind entered along with a tall man. The boy was now trembling slightly, but whether it arose from fear or cold the man in front of him did not know. It didn't matter, really. Either way, he was displeased with his son. He despised him right now—he didn't care that the boy was young; he wanted him to be stand tall, defiant in spite of the grave mistake he had just made outside.

_Always hold yourself as though you are right, even when you know you are wrong._

How many times had he repeated this credo to his son? How many times had he told the child about bravery, pride, and confidence? And how many times had Guy failed to listen? Or did he simply not understand? Thomas would make him understand. He gazed at the boy for a quick moment, taking in the very same dark hair and light eyes he himself possessed, before striking him across the face. The force of the blow caused Guy to wince and he knew a large red handprint was currently forming on his left cheek. Perhaps the fight with the nobleman's son had not been worth it after all. The answer to that depended on how bruised Guy would be in the morning.

* * *

-Mkay, I know it's extremely short, but I'll be out of town this weekend and wanted to post at least _something_ before I left. The other chapters will be longer and better, I promise.

-Also, does anyone remember anything being said about Guy's past in the series? His mother told him to always keep giving (she sounds persistent and annoying—I shall have fun writing her). I know in some episode he said his dad made of the fact that his son was Guy of Gisborne even though there was no Gisborne. Do you suppose he was raised a peasant and worked his way up? Thoughts are most welcome! Have a wonderful weekend everyone!


End file.
